1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to supportive devices used in medical intervention of human joint problems and exercise apparatus for correction of human joint problems, and more particularly to a supportive material in the form of an elongated strap which may be used alone or on a glove and to an exercise device for Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is a well-known, commonly occurring hand condition, sometimes referred to as median compression neuropathy within the carpal canal. The most common symptoms of this condition include intermittent pain and numbness of the hand. Such pain or numbness results from compression of the median nerve, which extends from the wrist centrally into the palm of the hand between the palm heel and the ball of the thumb (thenar). In Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, the median nerve is compressed producing the symptoms of pain or numbness. Treatment of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome varies according to the severity of the condition. Severe conditions usually require hand surgery to sever the transverse carpal ligament, which often results in a weakened hand; albeit, it does relieve the pressure on the median nerve. For less severe cases the use of a splint, which immobilizes the wrist, is sometimes effective. The typical splint provides a cock-up for the wrist and inhibits normal wrist motions. Although there has been some success with this apparatus and anti-inflammatory drugs, there has been a concurrent cost and loss of function.
Carpal Tunnel Syndrome has become such a disabling condition as to cause permanent disability in a portion of the work force. Greatly affected are workers in industries which require repeated manual operations with the hands, such as computer operators, cashiers, typists, workers in meat processing operations, the paper industry, and construction. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is a leading cause of workman's compensation claims in such industries. Protective gloves have been proposed as one means of preventing Carpal Tunnel Syndrome due to wrist flexion (Occupational Health and Safety September 1986, pp. 18-20). A glove proposed for this purpose, in the foregoing publication, includes a tough pigskin shell wrapped around the wearer's wrist. This glove is heavy, cumbersome, and restricts free action of the wrist. Other prior efforts, such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,963 issued Oct. 27, 1987 to V. P. Overton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,799 issued Jun. 1, 1993 to J. J. Fabry, are gloves that provide added padding to protect the wrist and hand from vibration and shocks through dampening action. Although impact may be reduced through this pad, it does not aid in structural support of the Carpal Tunnel.
This present invention provides a means that reforms the natural arch found in the Carpal Tunnel and an exercise mechanism to strengthen surrounding weakened musculature. The means includes an elongated member which may be secured to a glove or to just a thumb or finger of the user and wrapped around the hand to form a support for reformation of the Carpal Tunnel in a human hand. The exercise mechanism is a stretch device.